1. Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of seat, and especially relates to an arm structure and an aircraft seat assembly thereof for aircraft and other communications and transportation vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior seat arrangement on an aircraft is that a plurality of aircraft seats are set adjacently with each other. For example, window seats are arranged in a group of two seats or three seats set adjacently with each other, and center seats in center region are arranged in a group of four seats, five seats or more set adjacently with each other. In the above-mentioned seat arrangement, passengers seat on each two adjacent aircraft seats may share a common arm, which is set between the two adjacent aircraft seats. Or, arms of the two adjacent aircraft seats are very near, accordingly hands of passengers may touch with each other. The touching problem between passengers is seriously and bothers passengers all the time very much.
Thus, the inventor(s) of the present invention meditate and design an arm structure and an aircraft seat assembly thereof for improving the problems of existing technique and increasing, the industrial applications and embodiments.